


A Helping Hand

by hollyblue2



Series: Prompt Galore [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can't Skate for Shit!Dean, Cas teaching Dean to skate, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered Dean, Ice Hockey Player!Sam, Ice Skating, M/M, cuteness, figure skater!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Sam takes Dean to his ice skating practice and Dean keeps falling over... until he's helped by a charming young figure skater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my list of things to write for an age and a half let me tell you. I am so relieved that I've actually written it now! I've been major busy working on my DCBB which posts in just less than a week!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! (I plan to make (terrible) art for this fic but we'll see)

Dean scowled at his brother as Sam held out a hand for him to take. It was the third time he'd fallen on his ass in the half hour they'd been there. He hated ice skating, he didn't know why he let Sam drag him there. He'd rather freeze in the spectator stand than be out on the ice falling over and looking like a prat.

It looked like Sam was trying to resist laughing at him but wasn't doing much of a good job. “You'll get better at it.” Sam said, pulling dean to his feet and making sure he was steady before looping rings around his older brother.

“Bitch,” Dean grunted, wobbling on his skates. He wasn't even moving.

“Just one foot in front of the other - and glide!” Sam instructed.

Dean had this. He scooted a foot out, stomach lurching as he teetered on the verge of falling. He caught himself and stood upright before moving the other foot forward - and glide…

Dean glided to far, swaying and wobbling across the rink. It wasn't long before he crashed to the floor once again. “Oof!”

“Are you okay?” a deep voice asked. When he looked up he expected to find one of the high visibility clad marshals to give him a hand to get to the side. Instead, he looked up to intense blue eyes and dark unruly hair. The guy was wearing long tight fitting trousers and a tight black top adorned with sequins across the shoulders and filtering out to silver ones near the bottom. 

“I'm… um… sorry.” Dean's words failed him. High cheek bones, slender but firm body.

The guy chuckled. Dean frowned.

“Here,” a hand was thrust towards him. “Let me help.”

Dean would grumble, but he knew he'd never be able to get up on his own, so his took the guys hands and allowed himself to be hoisted up.

“Uh… thanks.” Dean mumbled. He was about to make the attempt to move to the side when Sam skated up.

“Hey, Cas!” Sam greeted.

“You know him?” Dean wondered, suddenly proud of himself for remaining standing for more than a minute. 

“Yeah, he's here quite often when I come training. He's a figure skater though.” Sam explained. It explained what up was wearing. Cas’ face seemed to glow with embarrassment.

“Castiel Novak,” Cas smiled.

“Dean,” Dean grinned back. “Winchester that is, I'm Sam’s older brother.”

“It's nice to meet you.” Cas was still smiling and it made Dean's insides wobble.

Dean gave a watery laugh, he wanted to move away but the whole skating thing was making it exceedingly difficult.

“You look like you could use a hand there,” Cas commented. Dean's expression must have made it obvious and he felt his cheeks heat.

“Uh, just… side… yeah…” Dean coughed. “Just to the side please,” He corrected himself, rolling his eyes internally at himself.

Then Cas thrust his hand out at Dean, offering his help - just like he'd asked. Dean just stared at the long slightly tanned fingers like they were alien.

Cas laughed, taking joy from Dean's sudden nervousness. “I'm not gonna bite,”

 “Yeah…” He said quietly, he took Cas’ hands and it felt electric - nothing like he'd felt before - and Cas dragged him to the side of the rink near an exit door.

Dean scuttled off to the spectator benches muttering a thank you and sat down on the cold surface. 

What. The. Hell.

Dean had never acted like that around someone before. He shook himself and watched as Sam and Cas skated loops around the rink.

Every so often Sam would practice his stopping while Cas would glide to the centre and set himself up for a spin. He was graceful and Dean couldn't take his eyes off how he moved along the surface of the ice.

The sequined outfit didn't bother him as much as he thought it would, looking sleek and we'll fitting on Cas taut and fit form. Dean felt his cheeks warm and his heart flutter a little but took a swig of water before any stray thoughts came to his mind.

Cas swirled and danced and skimmed across the ice. He skated forwards and backwards which was when Dean decided he was just showing off and rolled his eyes.

“I can teach you to skate if you want.”

Dean jumped. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Cas skating up towards him and leaning over the barrier. Long arms hung lithely over the edge, slim fingers intertwining with each other, almost like a nervous act.

Dean didn't want to. He sucked epically at this whole skating thing. Sam seemed to have absorbed all the skating knowledge from him and kept it for himself. However, an offer from a handsome man is rather hard to turn down and Dean found himself standing on wobbly feet to join him back on the ice.

He stood with uncertainty right at the edge. Cas was stood in front of him hands out like it was the most normal thing to do in the universe. Part of Dean's brain had latched on to Cas’ attractiveness and it felt all of a sudden like this should be a date. He willed away the thoughts; he'd only just met the guy for Christ's sake.

“C’mon, Dean; at least show your brother you're not a wimp.” He teased, flashing him a wink that was less than innocent (or so Dean’s downstairs brain told him).

Thinking no more, Dean took hold of Cas’ wrists and let himself be pulled onto the ice. His centre of balance disappeared completely and he fumbled for purchase. With nothing but Cas to hold onto he held tighter.

Cas quirked a brow at him and stopped. “Relax. It won't work if you're tense.”

_That's what she said,_ came to his mind childishly but he just huffed and steadied his breathing and allowed himself to relax just like Cas had requested.

Cas skated backwards - show-off - slowly and guided Dean with him. Dean didn't even think about moving his feet; just let Cas drag him around.

“Move your feet a little. Glide and push. Just like Sam said earlier.”

Castiel still had a good firm hold of him so he gave it a try.

Glide. Push. Glide. Push.

Dean grinned a little as his balance remained intact and watched as he skates moved over the ice.

“Don't let go of me.” Dean reminded as he carried on with his simple glide and pushing. Cas laughed a little.

“Look up. You're going to fall on your butt if you keep looking at your feet.” Cas instructed. Dean raised his head and eyes, meeting with those ice blue ones. This wasn't going to work. He was too distracted.

One skate caught the other and they were both falling hard and fast towards the ice. He braced for impact and found himself in a heap on top of Castiel, thankfully all sharp blade had managed to keep away from delicate fingers.

“Sorry… I got… distracted.”

“I could tell.” Cas replied grumpily as he shuffled out from underneath Dean. He stood up in one fluid movement - what a fucking show-off - and held his hand out once again for Dean.

“Maybe I should just give up.” Dean sighed.

“But you were doing great!” Cas cheered enthusiastically.

“I fell over. Again.”

“You don't think I fall over?” Cas questioned, head tilting in a manner that was way too adorable for Dean to cope with.

“But you're doing all that fancy shit!”

“Exactly, and if I'm learning something new I can assure you I'd fall over several times. Now get up before that cute ass of yours gets cold.” Cas said in a very matter-of-fact way.

Dean balked. Okay, so he hadn't expected that. He grabbed Cas’ hands and got up from the ice, Cas keeping tight hold of him until he was steady. Even after that, Dean found himself held close to Cas, his blue eyes looking bright and mischievous.

“C’mon, take my hands. We’re trying again.” Castiel commanded. Dean couldn’t say no to that and grabbed a firm grip once again and Castiel began skating backwards once again, pulling Dean along with him.

* * *

 

“Sam! Hey look! I got this!” Dean cheered as Castiel let go of his arms after nearly forty-five minutes of hanging on to him.

Sam skated up to them and came to a stop much quicker than he had been at the start of the session. He laughed as Dean wobbled a little but managed to right himself before skating to the side of the rink – because Dean could skate now, all because of Cas.

“Man, I owe you a dinner!” Dean yelled over to Cas without thought. Cas stopped where he was and flushed red.

Sam was laughing his head off, Dean was surprised he was still on his feet and not flat on his ass with all the laughing he was doing at his expense. So he might’ve just asked the guy out to dinner across an ice rink, so what? Embarrassment flared up on Dean’s cheeks suddenly and he smiled gingerly as Cas skated slowly over to him.

“I’d like that very much. I… uh… I have a competition next Saturday, maybe after I finish?” Cas wondered, a small smile turning the corner of his lips.

“That sounds great.” Dean smiled and turned to see Sam grinning. “I hope you’re competition goes well. I think we have to leave now, anyway,” Dean reached for his phone. “Can I have your number so we can decide on a place and time?”

“Of course.” Cas recited his number and Dean fired off a text to Cas before skating off the ice with a wave.

“See you next Saturday, Cas!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
